Pillow Talk
by Aeon65
Summary: Well, just what the title says. Slash, Horatio/Speed


Title: Pillow Talk

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Prompt: #90 Afterglow

Word Count: 830

Summary: Well, just what the title says.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

The sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Tim sunk balls deep into the body of his lover again and again. He alternated between fast and slow bringing them right to the edge then backing off. They'd been at it for a while, long enough for Tim's muscles to begin to ache.

Horatio brought his hands up and swiped them over his face as he was pounded into the mattress. He was covered in perspiration and breathing heavily. He felt as though he'd run a marathon and he knew he was going to be sore in the morning but he really didn't care about that.

"Can't take… much more…" he gasped as Tim's cock scraped his prostate again and again. He'd wanted to come, desperately, but Tim hadn't been ready so he'd held on and refrained from touching himself.

Finally, after what he believed to be nearly half an hour, he felt Tim's movements change, become more erratic. Then he felt Tim wrap his fingers around his cock and start pumping. Horatio cried out and arched his hips up and as he came he felt Tim's seed fill him and heard his name called. Tim continued to thrust until he was spent then he collapsed forward onto Horatio chest, his ears ringing from the exertion.

"Oh God," he gasped.

They lay together remaining connected for a few long minutes before Tim got his breath back then he rolled to the side pulling out. He pulled Horatio into his arms and Horatio rested his head on Tim's shoulder.

They lay in silence together for a while before Tim asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Horatio couldn't help smiling. He placed a kiss on his lover's chest. "How many years has it been and you still ask me that every time."

Tim was gently running his fingers over the redhead's arm. "I can't help it. I worry when I get like that."

Horatio snuggled in a bit closer. "No, you didn't hurt me. Far from it." In fact, his whole body was still tingling and he shivered as Tim's fingers tickled at his upper arm. The twinge he was feeling in other places would fade, he knew.

Tim pulled him even closer and kissed his forehead. "You wouldn't tell me if I had anyway."

Horatio smirked and laid his hand on Tim's chest. "Then why do you always ask?"

Tim shrugged and Horatio began drawing his fingers lazily over Tim's chest. "You're going to be sore in the morning," Tim said and this time Horatio shrugged.

"I'll live," he said. "Besides, it was worth it," he added causing Tim to chuckle.

He held Horatio a little tighter and asked, "How about a hot bath? It'll help."

Horatio buried his head in Tim's neck. "Mmm. I don't know if my legs'll work."

Tim pushed a few strands of Horatio's hair away from his face. "You want me to carry you?" he asked jokingly.

Horatio laughed. "I'd like to see you try," he replied.

Tim chuckled and dislodged himself from Horatio. He rolled out of bed. "I gonna go run the water," he said as he headed into the bathroom.

Horatio grumbled and rolled onto his stomach. When Tim came out of the bathroom he found Horatio sprawled out on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. Tim stood there for a moment just staring at his lover.

"I wish I had a camera right now," he joked.

Horatio growled. "Don't you dare or I'll have to kill you," he replied.

But it was hard for Tim to take him seriously because his words were muffled by the pillow. He chuckled as he sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Horatio's back.

"Come on. Take a bath with me. You'll feel better," he said.

"Who says I don't feel fine just like this," Horatio said into the pillow, but he rolled over and sat up anyway.

When he did he winced as a small pain shot through him and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit right for a while. Tim pulled him to his feet.

"I did hurt you," he said as he pulled Horatio into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just a little sore. It's no big deal," he replied as he leaned in for a kiss. "It'll just be a minor distraction by morning."

Tim took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He stepped into the tub and sat back holding his arms out. Horatio climbed in after him and rested back against his chest. The hot water felt incredibly soothing to his sore body and he sighed as he sunk lower. Tim reached over and flipped on the whirlpool jets. He felt Horatio relax almost immediately.

He leaned in close to Horatio's ear. "Better?"

"Mmm," was his reply as he snuggled into Tim's embrace. "Much better," he muttered as Tim wrapped his arms around him and settled in.

Fin


End file.
